


Holiday

by howterrifying



Series: The Denial Mode Series [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: For Sherlock, time off takes on a slightly different meaning.(written on 15 Jan 2015)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Denial Mode Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732471
Kudos: 30





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> The Denial Mode Series began in the midst of me struggling to get through my soap opera of a multi-chapter fic, The Admirer. In between, as a sort of refresher, and also as my way of ‘denying’ I had stuff to work on, I would call out for these prompts. The call was to either send me a single word or a single song. I received all sorts of lovely responses and these are the stories that developed from them. They mean a lot to me and I remember every single one of them from just looking at their titles. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :) x
> 
> ::
> 
> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Holiday
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I had fun with this one. I’d love if this was an actual scene in the show haha. I hope you like the way it turned out! :) xx

**Holiday**

  
“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” John asked, checking the tags on his suitcase. “Surely you’d fancy a bit of sun? A bit of the seaside?”   
“Mm, not really my area,” Sherlock replied from behind a newspaper.   
“So you’re going to spend the holiday season, just…sitting there with your paper?” John remarked, crossing his arms staring at his friend.   
“A case or two might pop up, you never know. A good old Christmas heist might occur at some large store somewhere.” the detective replied without missing a beat.   
“And that’s your idea of a holiday?”   
“In some sense, yes,” said Sherlock.   
  
They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. John, thinking it was Mary with their taxi, rushed downstairs.   
  
“Oh!” he exclaimed in surprise.   
“Hello, John,” Molly said with a smile and a nod.   
“Uh— Need a hand?” he asked, gesturing to the two large iceboxes she was carrying.   
“Please,” she said, gratefully, offering one to him.   
“I think I can manage both,” he said kindly, taking them both.   
“Thanks, John.” said Molly gratefully.   
  
As they made their way up the stairs, John marvelled at the weight of the two huge boxes.   
  
“Blimey, what’ve you got in here? Haven’t killed someone have you?” he joked.   
“Well, um—” Molly responded with a small laugh.   
“Oh… _Oh_. Christ… Sherlock!” John bellowed as he finally emerged at the top of the stairs with the two dubious containers.   
  
Upon hearing his voice and seeing the duo emerge at the door to the flat, Sherlock grinned with delight and set his paper down.   
  
“Wonderful timing, Molly,” Sherlock said, striding over to the entrance, “John was just leaving.”   
“Shall I, uh, pop these in the fridge?” she asked, pointing to the iceboxes which John had set down as soon as he could.   
“Yes. John’s going on holiday so I’ve had the fridge cleared…”   
“So _that’s_ why you were so keen on ‘housekeeping’ the other day!” John remarked, bringing his palm to his forehead.   
  
Sherlock stepped forward to help Molly with one of the boxes. The both of them placed the iceboxes on the table and peered gleefully at the contents. Sherlock’s eyes gleamed with delight, prompting him to turn to Molly and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.   
  
“ _Excuse me_.” John exclaimed, gobsmacked, “Did I just see you _kiss_ Molly?”   
  
Sherlock chuckled and proceeded to remove the neatly zip-locked foot from the ice-box and looked proudly at Molly who was carefully sorting the packets of eyeballs.   
  
“Well, it _is_ the holiday season.” Sherlock remarked with a smile, leaning to kiss Molly on the cheek once more.

**END**


End file.
